Everything About You
by cooliochick5
Summary: 2D hates everything about Murdoc. Song fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing**_.

**_Song used: I Hate Everything About You By Three Days Grace._**

_"Every time we lie awake. After every hit we take. Every feeling that I get. But I haven't missed you yet..."_

Murdoc would lie awake in his Winnebago, feeling pretty pleased with himself. He did this every night since I joined the band. He'd get drunk, take it out on me, then leave. Some nights, I'd pray that I could avoid him all night, but that never happened.

_"Every roommate kept awake By every sigh and scream we make. All the feelings that I get But I still don't miss you yet..."_

I screamed as Murdoc slammed his fist into the side of my head. It must have woken Noodle and Russel up, because they soon ran into my room and pulled the bassist off of me. They usually did this, and I always felt so weak, having to get saved by a ten year old everynight. But that feeling was replaced with pure anger because of Murdoc. And not only that, I also felt saddened by it. I did love him like a brother. I did look up to him. That's probably the one of the reasons why I stayed in the band.

_"Only when I stop to think about it..."_

It's funny how thinking about something can make you realize so much...

_"I hate everything about you! __Why do I love you? __I hate everything about you. __Why do I love you?"_

I kept thinking that, over and over again, I hated everything about the bassists, and yet in some weird way, I actually kind of loved the guy. He was like family to me. Yup, that weird uncle that nobody likes, but you kept inviting him to family reunions.

_"Every time we lie awake. After every hit we take. Every feeling that I get. But I haven't missed you yet. Only when I stop to think about it. I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? __Only when I stop to think about you, I know. Only when you stop to think about me, do you know?"_

I wonder if Murdoc felt the same way. If he hated everything about me for what ever reason, but loved me. It makes no sense, but I think if he really hated me, he would have already killed me by now. Maybe he just kept me around so he could make more money...But shouldn't he love me for that?

"I_ hate everything about you. Why do I love you? You hate everything about me. Why do you love me?"_

"I FUCKING HATE YOU! YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS, YOU'RE TERRIBLE TO ME! BUT I STILL LOVE YOU!" I screamed, finally having enough of Murdoc's abuse...or maybe I was drunk.

Murdoc was taken back by the last thing I said, "You what?" He growled.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU! ARE YOU DEAF!?" I shouted, before he punched me in the stomach. I doubled over, and didn't even bother looking up.

"Why do you hate me...?"

_"I hate_! _You hate_! _I hate_! _**You love me**!"_

"I don't hate you, Dullard..." The older man mumbled.

I almost couldn't believe it.

"But I defiantly don't love you." He added quickly, kicked me in the ribs, then left the room quickly.

_"I hate everything about you! _**_Why do I love _****you?"**

I hated him so much right now, really I did. The band was breaking up for the first time, and I left and never looked back. I never wanted to see his face again. And yet, I still loved him like a brother.


	2. Chapter 2

I

I h

I ha

I hate you.

I hate all of you.

I hate your existance.

I hate everything you are.

I hate how I can never hurt you.

I hate the very ground you walk on.

I hate how you can move on so easily.

I hate that nothing can seem to end you.

I hate that I'm always wrong and you're right.

I hate that no matter how hard I try, you're still here.

I hate how you are practically more immortal than I even am.

I hate that you get to go through life with that dumb grin on your face.

I hate that people feel so sorry for you, they feel like you've been through so much.

I hate that you have never actually felt what it's like to have a hard life, this life was just handed to you.

I hate how you don't feel sorry for yourself, I treat you like dirt and my efforts aren't even rewarded.

I hate how I try to get you to realize what misery feels like.

I hate how you don't realize what I'm doing.

I hate that I can never make you sad.

I hate that I can never love you because of what I've done.

I hate that I can't get you to hate me...

I hate myself.

I ha

I h

I

I love you...


End file.
